Disney Heroes Episode: Semi-Finals Twist
Disney Heroes Episode: Semi-Finals Twist Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, Ann Possible & Kairi will face off Kale & Vegeta in the Final 4 and only 2 will head to the Final of the Kingdom Hearts Tournament. But little did they know that Negan and 20 'Saviors' including Arat & Simon has placed a Control Chip on Kale's forehead and when the Semi-Finals end, they'll strike when Kale gets controlled and she transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan. The Episode Act 1 At the Stadium in Kingdom Hearts, Ann Possible, Vegeta, Kairi and Kale are in the Semi-Finals, plus Beerus selects in random order. The Results show that Ann will battle Kairi while Kale takes on Vegeta. At the same time, Goku, Joss, Piccolo & Krillin senses that Negan, Simon, Arat, Regina & 20 'Saviors' solders are heading here by the portal with Cale, Akima & their 5 year-old Daughter Karen including Elastigirl & Violet in hostage, so Goku tells the Heroes to plan a rescue attempt. At the large House as the portal opens, Negan, Arat, Regina, Simon and 10 'Saviors' solders arrived with Cale, Akima, Karen, Elastigirl and Violet in handcuffs. Act 2 Simon placed Elastigirl & Violet in the Jail Cell made of Steel, but if they escape from it, the Mini-Laser gun is programed to fire anything with the 'Incredibles' symbol on it. So they both enter the cell and the door locks automatic as Negan tells Simon to prepare themselves. Back at the Stadium, Ann Possible wins the Semi-Final match against Kairi while Kale defeats Vegeta, and the Finals is set to begin in 1 Hour from now. Kim tells her mom that they should rescue Cale, Akima & Karen now, but Ann suggest that they must rescue Elastigirl & Violet first since Negan might know what she is planning a rescue attempt. Ann, Kim & Joss enter the Prison Mansion with Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy & Rick Grimes as they took out the traps without breaking a sweat, then they rescue Elastigirl & Violet as the 1:00 Timer started. So they escape just in time as the bomb goes off destroying the Mansion, but Negan tells the 'Saviors' it is time, then they head for the Stadium with Cale, Akima & Karen in handcuffs. Act 3 At the Stadium, Ann & Kale in on the Battle Arena Ring so they can begin the Tournament Finals. But then Negan shows up, he tells the Heroes to surrender in 3 minutes as he placed a Control Chip on Kale's forehead, then she transforms into a Legendary Super Saiyan as the Heroes saw it happen. As the Heroes evacuate the Stadium, Kale tested her powers and destroys a large boulder with her hands while Carl Grimes distracts her with the Smoke Grenades. Then as she starts her rampage in Kingdom Hearts, Ann & Goku must use all their Allies including Sora, Kairi, Aqua & the others to save Kale from using evil control and stop Negan before its too late. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Stadium behind the Disney Castle at Kingdom Hearts Realm, the final 4 Warriors named Ann, Vegeta, Kale and Kairi is on the Battle Ring) Announcer: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, we now have our final 4 Warriors. They will be completing and the two remaining will battle in the Final' Crowd: (Cheering) Sora: (On the stands) 'Kairi might win the Tournament' Aqua: 'She has more talent than myself or Joss' Gohan: 'With Ann, Kairi and Vegeta left, we still have a chance' Riku: 'Kale has the Strength Advantage, but Ann & Kairi has the Endurance & Speed' (Tim Gasby): 'In a few moments, Beerus will Random Select on which Warrior will battle against in the Semi-Finals' (Jimmy Shorts): 'All bets are off, there are 4 remaining and when the smoke clears, we'll be down to 2' Beerus: 'Now then, I will place 4 small flags with color and if yours match the Warrior, you'll battle without using Keyblades in the Semi-Finals' Kairi: 'I gotta keep calm and pick the right flag color' (Beerus placed 2 Red Flags and 2 Green Flags in the Sphere, then it spins fast and when it stopped, it was covered in wrapping paper) (Announcer): 'Let's see which Warrior will battle against' Kale: (She place her hand in the Sphere and collect the Green Flag while Ann & Kairi got the Red Flag) (Sighs) 'This won't be bad unless... (She sees Vegeta with the Green Flag) Uh-oh' Vegeta: (He smiled) 'I am so gonna enjoy this' Kale: 'Now I am done for' (At the Mansion House, we find Cale, Akima and their 5 year-old adopted daughter Karen Tucker being escorted to their Suite Wing) Negan: 'Welcome to your final resting place, it's a Steel Suite Wing that'll keep ya safe from us.' Simon: 'Now if you manage to get lucky and escape from the Suite Wing... (An small Laser gun appears above near the door) this laser gun will eliminate anyone who tries to cross through the door' Akima: 'Tell me about it' Regina: 'And to make sure you won't get any setups, the Spike stomper will destroy you' Cale: 'This is getting weirder by the second' Karen Tucker: 'Aw, you shouldn't have gone through this trouble for me...Ms. Humpty' Regina: (Growls) 'Enough of this, lock them up!' Negan: (He opens the cell door) 'Now...get in there. You have interfered with my plans for the last time' (Cale, Akima and Karen enter, then Simon slams it shut) Simon: 'Guards, get to your posts' (2 'Saviors' Solders head to their post) Ann Possible: 'Time to play 'Wheel of Ninja Warrior' (Then she does the spinning kick attack with Kairi's Shield knocking the 'Saviors' Solder's gun down) (At the control room, Arat & Regina monitor the video cameras seeing Ann, Sora & Kairi including Goofy & Donald Duck taking out every trap such as the laser guns, Cage falling and also the Spike stomper as Rick Grimes takes Elastigirl & Violet to the exit) Regina: 'Just keep up with them!' (Growls) (The Alarms went off) Simon: 'You didn't check the Video Camera...unless we noticed...It's Kairi and Sora!' (Kairi appears on the Video Camera) Kairi: 'Yoo-hoo, Mr. Dumpty' (Another clip on the Monitor reveals Sora destroying 2 'Saviors' Solders in the hallway) Arat: 'Forget it, just get those 2' (Kale dodges Vegeta's attack called the Galatic Gun) Super Saiyan Kale: 'How about you just keep attacking without Forfeiting' (Vegeta uses the energy kick but missed) Super Saiyan Kale: 'The crowd is going Bananas for myself' (She dodges Vegeta's incoming punch) Super Saiyan Vegeta: (Growls) 'Will you...Shut...Your...Trap!' (He tries to attack, but starts to get tired) Super Saiyan Kale: 'I think you're getting on your nerves, or maybe you are just a tiny bit worried that I might actually...Eat You' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'ENOUGH! (He charges but tripped at the last moment and lands outside of the Battle Ring) Aah!' Vegeta: (He powers down to normal) 'I don't believe this! I'm out of the Tournament & Ann including Kale is in the Finals. What if she becomes the Tournament Champion!?' Goku: 'Don't worry, Vegeta. Ann will win against Kale without a sweat' Goku: 'Wow, Kale. You're a lot pumped up than I thought' Kale: (She flexes her muscle bicep) 'Thanks for the update, Goku' Sora: 'Sorry we can't stay to battle ya, but Kairi and I gotta get Elastigirl & Violet out of the prison room so we can make like a Banana and split...because this house is gonna explode any minute' (Then he, Kim, Joss, Rick Grimes, and Kairi ran to the Prison floor) (After the large House exploded, Negan decides it is time) Negan: 'It's time, Team....now let's turn Kale over to the dark side' (Announcer): 'We now have our Final 2 Warriors...Ann Possible & Kale' Crowd: (Cheering)! (Announcer): 'In a few moments, we will begin the Final Match and see who will win the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls' (Then the 7th Super Dragon Ball appeared behind them above the Battle Ring) Ann Possible: 'Well, Kale. This is the moment on who wins this match, because all bets are off' Kale: 'I agree with ya, Ann' (But then the Stadium Entrance explodes) Goku: 'What's going on?' Ann Possible: 'I don't like this. Prepare yourselves, guys' Caulifla: 'Oh-no.....It's Negan' (Then Negan appears and he throws a control chip at Kale's forehead) Negan: 'Hello, my sorry team of Bozos. I came here to make things that'll rock your Universe...I am going to take the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls from ya, and let Champa grant the 3 Wishes' Beerus: 'What!? You cannot do this!' Vegeta: 'That's against the Rules' Negan: 'Maybe, maybe not....but this time I have something to say, so let's cut to the chase...in the Finals, there is no Rules. You have already lost, it's over. So I'm giving you 3 Minutes to evacuate the Stadium or make some written Apologies, and the person with the lamest one is gonna die and we move on. Just remember, 3 minutes...or I will use the Control Chip on Kale...and it won't be pretty when she bombs the area.' Carl Grimes: (He tells the others something) 'Just get away from the Stadium, and I will meet you at a safe point once we stall Kale long enough. This is my show now' Aqua: 'I hope you know what you're doing' Negan: '2 minutes and counting, I want those written apologies to be excellent & memorable. Bonus points for Poems' Ann Possible: 'Once Kale attacks, make a break for it' Negan: '1 Minute left!' Carl Grimes: (He appears) 'Negan...if you want to destroy anyone including the Kingdom Hearts Dragon Balls, just kill me.' Negan: 'What?' Carl Grimes: 'If there's gonna be any punishment, it has to be me. But we can stop this war between you and my Dad...I'm serious. It's gonna happen...is this you wanted to be?' Negan: 'It's too late for that...and Time is up. Now...are you ready for this shocking event? (He activates the control chip) Then be amazed as Kale advances to the new level' (Evil Laugh) Kale: 'I can't...Fight it!' (Then she starts powering up) (Yelling) Ann Possible: 'Kale, you gotta fight it. Just don't end up like Broly!' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Just listen, you must not turn against us' Kale: 'No...I just cannot...fight it!' (Yells in pain) (Kale's hair starts to glow green) Carl Grimes: 'Now clear the Stadium!' (He throws a smoke Grenade as the Others evacuate the Stadium) (A short silence is made) Kale: (Thinking) 'I'm sorry, Ann Possible' (Then she went into a transformation) (Screaming in anger) (The transformation is complete and Kale has become a Legendary Super Saiyan with strong muscle arms) Negan: (He smiled) 'It is done' Ann Possible: 'Oh-no' Kale: (Growls) (She is now a Legendary Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Her power level is off the chart because of that Control chip' Beerus: 'So that is a Legendary Super Saiyan Form?' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Are you nuts? She has twice as much power than Broly, and now she is in control' Kim Possible: 'Uh-oh, now things are about to go worst from here' Kale: 'Who wants to battle me?' (Then Kale crushes a big rock with her hands) Negan: 'All right, Kale. Now destroy the city...Bombs away!' (Another Smoke Grenade is thrown at Kale as she can't see in the mist) Kale: 'Who is stalling me!?' (At a safe distance) Piccolo: 'Her mind is being controlled' Goten: 'There's gotta be something we can do' Trunks Jr.: 'I don't think we can, Goten. It looks like Kingdom Hearts is done for' Simon: (He asks a 'Savior' Solder) 'You might want to correct your Endurance on that one' (Last lines of the Episode) Champa: 'We'll delay the Finals for now, but you must free Kale from her evil control against Negan' Kairi: 'There's no telling what will happen if she destroys Kingdom Hearts' Ann Possible: 'You're right, Kairi. It's time to battle and protect your home' Sora: 'We're with you' Rick Grimes: 'My son is stalling Kale so we can use a plan, we must act now.' Caulifla: 'My young brother Cabba and I'm going to help also' Cabba: 'We'll free Kale from her evil control' Super Saiyan Goku: 'All right, Guys. Let's get to work' Narrator: 'In a shocking turn of events, Negan uses the Controlling chip to make Kale transform into her Legendary Super Saiyan Form. Will Ann Possible, Goku and the others save Kingdom Hearts before it's too late? Or could this be the end of the Tournament? Find out on the next action episode of Disney Heroes!' Gallery A 'Saviors' Sniper tries to aim at Ann Possible & Goku during Kale's raging attack.png|A 'Savior' member fires with his gun Caulifla and Cabba sense Kale's Power Level growing.png|Caulifla and Cabba prepare themselves Sora senses trouble near him.png|Sora knows that Cale, Akima and Karen Tucker is held by Negan at a Mansion Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Hope Category:Teamwork Category:Tragic Category:Family Category:Sports Category:Live Action/Animation